


Learning at School

by Anonymous



Series: Daddy's Boy [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Electricity, F/M, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Panties, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Training, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, video taping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek enjoys watching what Stiles gets up to in the abandoned bathroom, even if it's just fingering himself open, especially when Stiles starts to show up with other classmates. The real question is, is Stiles training them or are they training Stiles?</p><p>Please read warnings and tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning at School

**Author's Note:**

> The other kids show up! Obviously this spans from Training Scotty and over Dinner for One, with some extra time thrown in there. (Time in this verse is definitely a bit wibbly wobbly, but given the source material I don't feel bad about it.)
> 
> Constantly dedicated to [Kinkyfics](http://kinkyfics.tumblr.com/) (and I am **not** Kinckyfics' author!)
> 
> Please tell me if you think I should tag something else! I'm more then happy to, I tried to tag basically everything, but that doesn't mean I succeeded.
> 
> This is still constantly and perpetually shameless smut.

Derek has the video camera put in a few days after he first bends Stiles’ over the sink and fucks into his come slick hole, plugging him back up like daddy ordered. 

It turns out to be a very wise investment, especially after he tells Stiles’ where it is. At first all he gets are shows of Stiles’ fucking himself with plugs or dirty talking as he stretches himself. Talking about Derek, about his daddy, about other teachers about how he aches to be bent over and fucked until he’s stupid with it, not even caring who is using his holes. 

Then one day Derek gets to see Stiles fucking Scott McCall until he’s sobbing with it, his cock throbbing in a cock ring as Stiles talks about how much Mr. McCall is going to love using and abusing his son’s slutty wet hole. About how jealous he’s going to be that it’s full of come that’s not his and he’ll be sure to clean it out before putting his own in there. Making sure Scott knows who he belongs to. It repeats between every class for an entire day, the last time Scott is sobbing with it, face red and wild eyed and Derek can see the come leaking out from around the plug Stiles jams back in his ass. 

After that, about once a week, the video will show Scott and Stiles fucking, although after the first day Scott is consistently referred to as his daddy’s puppy and Stiles as his little brother. 

About a month passes before anyone else makes an appearance. This time it’s Allison Argent. Stiles holds her face against the mirror, her hips are pushed back by the sink as his other hand teases her through her underwear until they’re transparent, her skirt pushed up. 

The entire time he talks about what her dad would think, seeing her moaning like the slut she is, and if he knows how much she wants it. He talks to her about bending her over desks and letting entire classes fuck her sloppy until she can’t even come anymore. About how her daddy would want to spank her ass red if he knew what a little whore she was, willing to get on her knees for anyone. 

And then he does spank her, under her skirt but over her panties until the skin peaking out the sides is red. Derek jerks off, watches as she comes just from that then gracefully falls to her knees at Stiles’ feet and takes him deep, moaning and wiggling like the whore he was accusing her of being. 

Stiles pets her through the end, fingering her after he’s come and telling her how much her daddy has to want her, and that he has a plan. 

After that she also starts showing up in the video once a week, half the time she gets spanked until she comes then sucking Stiles off, the other half Stiles eats her out until his face is slick and wet with it then fucks into her. On those days Derek can imagine how wet the seat she sits in in his class must be from both of their come slowly leaking out. 

Shortly after her weekly trips become regular someone unexpected shows up in the videos.

In fact, Derek is alarmed for a moment, even though the video is from earlier that day and he saw Stiles after it took place, because all he can see is Jackson pushing Stiles into the bathroom, face red and angry and swearing.

Stiles’ back hits the wall hard and Jackson is crowding in after him, swearing. The swearing cuts off abruptly as Stiles grabs the cock in front of him and squeezes. Jackson slowly lowers to the ground, eyes wide, and Stiles follows him down, grip gentling 

They stare at each other for a long moment before Stiles pulls Jackson into a hug and Jackson just collapses against him, shaking.

Derek almost feels bad about watching, but while he’s still debating turning it off Stiles turns Jackson’s head and drags him into a slow deep kiss. 

It isn’t long until Stiles is gently petting Jackson’s hair, calling him sweetheart and gently jerking him off. After Jackson shudders through his orgasm, Stiles tells him how pretty he is and what a good boy and how he knows exactly what he needs.

The next day Jackson is back, looking stubborn again until Stiles pulls him into a soft kiss. The boy relaxes slowly, until Stiles asks if he was a good girl and wore what he was told to. Jackson is suddenly tense and it takes a few more long moments of kisses before he’s nodding and saying he did. 

Stiles gestures and without hesitation Jackson is pulling down his pants to show the most delicate pink lace panties Derek has ever seen. He hesitates for a moment before turning around, pulling them down and bracing himself on the sink so that Stiles, and the camera, have a perfect view of the treasure hidden between his two round cheeks. It’s a beautifully jeweled plug. 

Stiles grins and steps forward, playing with it until Jackson is whining into the mirror before pulling it out and bending down to fuck him with tongue and fingers. After Jackson comes, wetting the front of his pretty pink panties, Stiles fucks into his loose hole. He asks, as he fucks, if Jackson thinks everyone knows what he’s wearing under his pants, if they know what a good girl he is and how sweet his cunt is. 

When Jackson refuses to respond Stiles pulls out and goes and sits on the closed lid of a toilette, gently fucking into his own fist. Jackson’s face in the mirror is stubborn for a few moments, but Stiles wins out, and eventually Jackson speaks. He says he bets they don’t know, but he wishes they did. That he could show everyone what a good girl he is. 

Stiles grins and beckons Jackson over. Jackson is larger then Stiles, but as he slides down his cock he tries to make himself smaller, and Stiles rewards him with drugging kisses as he fucks up into him until he comes in his panties again. 

Stiles is careful to plug him up again and send him on a way, still in his wet panties, with a slap on his ass.

Two days later Jackson is back and on his knees as Stiles teaches him how to take a cock. All the while crooning about how pretty Jackson’s lips look wrapped around his dick and what a good fuck doll he makes and how happy his master is going to be with him. 

Stiles never says who his “master” is on video, so Derek does ask, days later, dick deep over the bent over boy. Stiles says he’s not entirely sure, that he’s supposed be training Jackson for his dad, and though he’s sure he’d take it from Attorney Whittemore, he doubts the man could satisfy him totally, so he was thinking about Professor Deucalion for him. 

For a few weeks Stiles sees Jackson in the bathroom multiple times a week, then they taper off to once a week, just like with Scott and Allison. Shortly thereafter he gets to watch a very amusing conversation between Lydia and Stiles, where Lydia demands to know what Stiles has done to her boyfriend and best friend.

Stiles doesn’t even bother to lie, just says he’s helping to train them, though he does refuse to say for who. Lydia demands to know how he’s doing it, and Stiles hedges, says it’s different for everyone and private. She then demands how he would train her, and that’s the first time Stiles is genuinely speechless. Asking if that’s something she would want. Now it’s her turn to hesitate before she says she wants to at least see what it would entail. 

Stiles considers for a moment before walking forward and speaking softly into her ear, too softly for the camera to pick up. Lydia blinks, eyes wide, then starts to blush as her pupils dilate until her eyes look black. She takes a deep shuddering breath, says “Tonight then.” And walks out. 

Stiles refuses to tell him what was done, regardless of what he does or doesn’t do to try to get him to talk, but he does blush and grin. 

Lydia’s appearance in the videos after that is rare, but she does show up every few weeks, and inevitably Stiles drops to his knees, puts his head under her skirt and eats her out until she comes at least twice before she leaves. He doesn’t ever get off. 

It’s not long after Lydia’s first appearance that Danny shows up. Unlike the others there’s no real talking or guidance, just the two of them fucking or sucking furiously. Danny tends to shove something in Stiles’ mouth any time he tries to talk, usually his cock. Like Lydia, Danny continues to only appear once every few weeks.

When Isaac shows up on the video Derek almost turns it off. Isaac is his uncle Peter’s adopted son. Of course, Derek’s willpower is not that strong, especially with how limp Isaac goes immediately as Stiles cruelly twists his hair and brings him to his knees. Isaac’s mouth is open and pliant before Stiles even gets his dick out. He fucks in viciously, and before long Isaac has drool and pre come running down his chin and tears in his eyes. 

Stiles bites out what a dirty come slut Isaac is, how worthless and not even a good fuck. Isaac moans around his cock and reaches for his own. Stiles kicks his hand away and tugs even harder on Isaac’s hair. 

For a moment Derek is horrified, but then Stiles plunges in particularly deep and tells the other boy he can come and he does, back bending and still full mouth open in a silent scream. Stiles’ fucking gets gentler until Isaac has breathed through his orgasm then he pulls off and comes over Isaac’s face. He has the other boy clean his cock then walks out.

Derek gets to watch Isaac carefully wipe all the come off his face with his fingers then lick it up. The front of Isaac’s pants show a stain for the rest of the day, but the boys seems steadier on days when Derek watches Stiles use him as a fuck doll then days when he doesn’t.

Next is the twins, and though at first Derek isn’t sure which of the twins it is, but after seeing two days of them he realizes it’s both, first one, then the other. At first Stiles just lets them fuck him, each of them biting back names as Stiles tells them, repeatedly, to just say the name of who they’d rather be fucking. Aiden tends to just fuck in more viciously when he says that, while Ethan always hesitates then puts his fingers in Stiles’ mouth so he can’t talk anymore.

But after two weeks of that Stiles switches tactics and instead of goading them into saying names, starts to talk about how good taking cock feels and what they’re missing out. Surprisingly, Aiden caves much quicker then Ethan, but before long Stiles is the one doing the fucking, dirty talking the entire time and coaxing them through multiple orgasms. He croons about how delicious they look, how well they take a cock and how well they fuck. How they think they would feel if there was someone else fucking Stiles as Stiles’ fucked them, or about both of them fucking Stiles. 

Finally he starts to ponder, as he fucks into Aiden one day, if it would feel different to have his brother fucking him then Stiles. If it would feel better or if he would even notice, with how connected they already are. Aiden comes with a bitten off word that is definitely Ethan’s name, and Stiles’ grin is smug.

For Ethan he talks about both Aiden and him fucking into Stiles, cocks rubbing against each other and how good it would feel. How he knows they would move like one in him, pounding him until he was shaking with it. Ethan snarls and Stiles grins, saying that maybe Ethan doesn’t want to share his brother, and that’s okay, Stiles can fuck Ethan while Ethan gets Aiden all to himself.

Whatever else Stiles has planned is forgotten as Ethan starts to ride Stiles hard, biting furiously at his mouth.

The next week, Derek is amused to see Aiden shifting uncomfortably through an entire class, knowledge that Stiles has decided to torture him with the vibrating plug floating in his mind as he makes the boy come up to share his thoughts on the book in front of the class.

Days later it’s Ethan he’s calling up, the boy’s limp and inability to stand still from the spanking he took at Stiles’ hand earlier that day. 

It’s only days after he new transfer student shows up that Derek gets to watch her bend Stiles over the sink and spank him until the red flush on his cheeks matches his well bitten lips. At which point the girl, Kira Yukimura, pushes him to his knees, pushes her own jeans down after and pulls his mouth to her cunt. 

Stiles is humping against the air by the time she dismounts. She straightens her clothes, makes sure everything is zipped and straight, then leans down and gives him a filthy kiss, one hand braced on his shoulder as she reaches down and flicks the head of his cock. He comes with a cry across the tiled floor, voice muffled by her tongue fucking in and out of his mouth. 

Sometimes she doesn’t let him come. She seems to like him at her feet most, whether he’s down there eating her out or being fingered on the floor. Some weeks she brings in what looks like a small taser that she periodically touches against Stiles’ balls as he fucks into her causing him to jerk and flail and her to inevitably come. She does always kiss him though, and smile sweetly, making sure he’s put himself back together before she leaves.

She sometimes talks about how good Stiles is at being a sub and that she and her mommy would love him on his knees for them, besides her daddy. Stiles seems very interested in the idea, coming with very little manual stimulation after hearing about it.

The last addition comes abruptly after, and with a backstory that it takes Derek weeks to tease out of Stiles. Weeks and countless denied orgasms until it finally comes out in a rush about how Stiles had approached her once before and got rejected and that it was only recently that she apparently reconsidered. 

Derek enjoys watching the no longer mousey Erica ride Stiles’ face, or fuck herself on his cock while not letting him move, or fuck him with the strap on she’d hidden in her bag. Erica especially seems to enjoy hearing about all the people Stiles has fucked and all the ways he’s been used, although unlike some of the others she never expresses an interest in being similarly used.

Before too long there’s a schedule. Scott is Monday mornings, Aiden is Tuesday mornings, Kira Tuesday afternoon, Allison is Wednesday at lunch, Ethan is Thursday mornings, Erica is Friday morning, Jackson Friday afternoon. When Lydia comes it’s usually Monday at lunch, Danny Thursday afternoon and Isaac on Wednesday. And often at least once a day in-between it’s Derek getting sucked off or bending Stiles over in the bathroom, or even reenacting something that happened there earlier.

The Sheriff always looks pleased when Derek hands over the proof that Stiles is keeping busy with people on the approved list.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed! If I have any errors please let me know! I don't have a beta so always a concern.
> 
> I am still accepting suggestions for extra kinks, and for whose story you want to hear next. I have ones planned out for nearly all of the kids, and of course one with the Sheriff having to get rough on someone who treats Stiles' badly. But any and all suggestions are always taken into consideration, even if it doesn't end up playing out that way.


End file.
